The portability and expense of personal electronic devices, which are ubiquitous in today's society, have created a need for protecting such devices during transport and everyday use. The high expense of such personal electronic devices justifies the use of a protective case to protect such a valuable and vital investment. Additionally, the use of cases for personal electronic devices allows consumers the opportunity to display their unique aesthetic tastes. Some consumers go so far as to consider their personal electronic device case to be a fashion accessory. As a result, the market for personal electronic device cases is a crowded one offering seemingly endless design options. However, few unique designs stand out among the crowd. Furthermore, designs which are truly aesthetically unique often come at a cost of the functionality of the case itself; that is, the cases often provide less protection for the electronic device.
For example, phone cases incorporating organic materials such as dried flowers or leaves are known in the art, along with cases incorporating or consisting of wood. Additionally, methods of reinforcing wood or cellulosic material by bonding the material to a resin are known.